Gas turbine engines include a number of components. Some components may operate in different thermal regions and/or may have different structural or thermo-structural characteristics. Reliably attaching gas turbine engine components together while ensuring suitable operational characteristics remains an area of interest. Unfortunately, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.